


颤音

by QiaoYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiaoYou/pseuds/QiaoYou
Summary: 1970s，维也纳，阴差阳错达成的正确结局。
Relationships: Austria & Prussia (Hetalia)





	颤音

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.10.26奥地利诞生日贺文，非国设

“音乐家？原籍奥地利？”

瘦小的海关警察眯起了眼，舔舔手指再度把身份证明翻回一页，一身戾气隐隐自肥大却版型臃肿的制服里刺出。

“是的，现居德意志民主共和国德累斯顿的……我想这已经是第三次重复了，对吗？”

音乐家再度抬起头来，不带丝毫感情地如此回答。他年轻的面庞稍显苍白，眼睑处泛着青。

“没你说话的份儿，弱不禁风的疯子！”

海关警察大声咂嘴，往小屋的角落吐了口痰。他破旧办公室的铁门变形了，同门框之间扯出一个扭曲的大裂谷。

罗德里赫能从余光里瞥见同团的乐手们。他们用皮鞋尖敲着水泥地，掩盖着无法言喻，与无法表现在面上的焦急与恐惧。

“我是德累斯顿国立管弦乐团的首席小提琴手罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，代表国家参加为期三个月的环欧古典交响巡演。”

海关事务办公室的空气都像这个国家的官僚体制一样浑浊沉闷，音乐家快要耐不住了。

“您大可以拿着我的身份证明申请详细资料审理，但我想以您的职务地位，大概三十年后您才能拿到它们。”

乐团的巡演排练已经颇费心神，他过去半年内受到的政治审查比近几年加在一起都要多。

他们要在今晚十八点前出关，在机场跑道上接受记者摄像镜头的曝光，之后在铺天盖地的宣传下登上政府派出的专机，一路向西，直至飞跃那道密不透风的墙。

如果墙上那歪歪斜斜的表针报时精准的话，现在是十七点五十二分了。

一旦行程出现差错，所有名单上的乐手都要被记上一笔，此后他们再无法藉由巡演获取西欧的物资与信息，甚至可能丢了饭碗。罗德里赫心知承担不起这样的责任，而海关警察不会为此遭到任何处罚。

既然如此，他不介意诈一诈这位只顾着操心自己仕途的可怜小官僚。他真的很需要休息。

“《柏林日报》和《新德意志报》的记者都在机场等着我们，我相信塔斯社也会派人来。”

罗德里赫故作停顿，留出空余让海关警察咒骂。这些都是事实，早在选定他参加巡演时便有专人告诉过他既定的采访时段，除了记乐谱他还需要记住恰当的采访稿件。

“如果您继续用可笑的理由扣留我，您的名字很快就会家喻户晓，并且被打上‘妨碍外交工作’的烙印——我知道他们会怎么写您的报告，海关总负责人也要跟着引咎辞职，但这没关系，要知道不少有能力的人都眼巴巴地看着这些岗位呢。”

**「要知道不少演奏者都眼巴巴地看着出国交流的机会呢。」**

每一双眼睛的背后，总有更多的眼睛在盯着这双眼睛……

这是他为自己鸣响的警钟，罗德里赫知道自己不能再说更多。

这足够了。邋遢的海关警察拍了拍那身糟糕的制服，用手指梳理了几下头发。恭恭敬敬地递过签证文件，他的脸上已是盈满笑意。

“请原谅，埃德尔斯坦先生，我只是例行公事。瞧您说的，您这样的大人物我有什么理由扣留呢？您可以走了，祝您巡演成功！”

音乐家抚平了文书材料的折角，向着自己同事摆手致歉，他们聚在一起小声谈笑了几句，再度出发前往登机入口。

他再没回头注意那个窄小而破旧的，就连空气也刺鼻不堪的办公室。

瘦小的海关警察依然讪讪笑着，一动不动，直到钟表的分针终于同时针形成完美的直线。

电话响了。

他拿起听筒，挺直了身板，用着与审查罗德里赫时完全不同的声线与腔调，一板一眼地说：

“整点通讯。‘宝石’已离开海关办公室，暂时没有疑点，审核时间共计19分32秒。二阶段收尾完成，三阶段外派人员已就位，完毕。”

* * *

罗德里赫试图寻找到那双令他无处遁形的眼睛。从进入联邦德国的那一瞬间开始，他便发现了它的存在。

他不能做得太显眼，德累斯顿乐团是一次外交投资，他不需要知道合资者都是谁。

罗德里赫从来没有觉得自己的主观意识是如此不合时宜，也许是人在强权之下都想要掩藏自己的缘故。

「这没用。斯塔西是怀疑主义者的制造机，他们自己甚至都要不断质疑自身，他们急于确定一切所看到的。」

罗德里赫看不到监视者的一举一动，他急于确定一切所想象的。

他想象那个人有着一头张扬的利落碎发，至于发色尚且不能确定，但想必不同于自己的棕发；他回忆着海关警察的滑稽举止与颠三倒四的谄媚语言，断定那个人说起德语来一定带有容克贵族的傲慢；他比对着演出的西服与斯塔西的制服套装，思索那个人乔装打扮可能的穿着……

当浓妆艳抹的名媛在他的领口别上花朵时，他甚至想象那个人在过往的人生中是否有过如此殊荣，这样的小事又是否曾经打动过他。

他会隐匿在何处？我又会于哪里暴露？探听一切的开关究竟位于领结，袖扣，还是胸口的紫罗兰？

罗德里赫只觉身上的西装一天紧过一天，古龙水的后调也隐隐散出怀疑的酸涩。他于傍晚仰卧在足足铺盖了三层绒毯的酒店大床上，视线却沿着天花板的彩绘一圈一圈打着转儿——地中海样式的纹理，勾勒深蓝的“恶魔之眼”。

「这不会是那个人的眼睛。此等殷切的神色出现在猎人或猎物的身上，都不合时宜。」

他为自己的揣测扣下最后一环，如释重负地沉沉睡去，舒适的床垫并没有让这一觉睡得更香甜些。

* * *

罗德里赫从未生活在所谓的“昨日世界”中。他出生的时候，德国已经东西分裂，在初步认知世界的阶段他被告知一个人生存的空间有着边界，而一切音符乐章不过是众道铁丝之上的平衡试炼。音乐成就了他，带给他善感敏锐的思维，带给他发掘机密的特权，但也带给他滞足不前的迟疑和脱离现实的空想。从某种层面上来说，也正是音乐推他一步步走至深渊。

深渊是太阳西落之地。

他在漫无目的的散步中抬起眼，正好看到橘红的圆日正遁入某条狭窄的斜街。

镜框有些年头了，螺丝咬合得不紧密。它自鼻梁下移些许，松松搭在鼻头，任由屈光不正的视网膜散射一片朦胧暮色。

形形色色的民众突然就从每一扇开合的门后跳出，又很快消失在更多的门后。白鸽从他们的上空飞过，鼓出风声振振。

罗德里赫侧身闪过一辆铃声大作的自行车，看着骑手的背影随破碎的砖石小径上下起伏，倏地闪进斜街中不知名的角落，向着看不见的未知行去。

「我怕是迷路了。」

在四下无人的时候，他如此坦诚道。

* * *

“请给我一份报纸。”

报童抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，目光在罗德里赫身上来回打量。

他突然有种转身离开的冲动，好在人类的理性及时制止了他。

「还不到夺路而逃的时候，镇定，保持严肃。」

他必须利用钓饵引出潜藏的掠食者，某种危险的直觉警告他，「他们」已经等不及了。

这不在罗德里赫的意料之内，也许是他粘在抽屉木板下的剪报终于被发现了，又或者有人撬开了大衣柜的夹层，看懂了那些不成章的剧作乐谱。他的档案毫无疑问已经被归档送到了莫斯科，如果斯塔西盯不住他这个“叛国者”，等着他的将是最高指令下的无声围猎。

“我认出来您了！先生，看您那颗痣——您一定是首席提——”

“嘘——真正发现真理的人从不靠嗓门取胜，我的孩子。”

“哦哦……那，给您晚报。首版就是您乐团的巡演专栏，大人物们都在讨论呐……对对，您可也是大人物，瞧我这说的，您别见怪！”

没有什么比此时报童清脆的声音更像手枪上膛的动静。

对他的包围圈缩小了。

罗德里赫连忙打发走了咋咋呼呼的报童，在引起更多注意之前走向街角。

脑海中的斯塔西嘲弄地大笑，第一次开了口：

“你拉的提琴的确不赖，别忘了熟练工是可以加薪的。”

「那我应该用多余的薪水换得什么呢？」

“你已经拿到了——就是联邦德国的报纸！只要你将其收进口袋，我便有正大光明的理由在你面前现身，这不正是你想要的吗？”

“你想要见到一位打破一切预期设想的‘我’，进而刺激你也变成预期以外的样子，对吗？”

“你要把我的行动变成你犯错的诱因，这样你背负的挣扎能少一些，是吗？”

“别开玩笑了，罗德里赫，你无非是在思量如何脱身罢了！”

「是啊，我要怎么脱身呢？」

罗德里赫不再看那份言辞夸张的访谈，保持着平稳的步调朝着斜街窄巷深处走去。他仔仔细细掐实报纸原先的折痕，这样他不需要费心费力便能得到整齐的废纸。

“嗤啦——”

报纸沿着折痕痛快裂作两半，裂口规规矩矩没有一丝毛糙，正好对半扯开了罗德里赫微笑的那张脸。

“埃德尔斯坦先生，有人检举您在规定的时间以后仍在在街上游荡……”

刺耳的杂音嗡鸣作响。

“嗤啦——”

无意义的政治评论与从不准确的财经专访一同湮灭。

“……并且非法持有了违禁文件。”

“就要没有了。”

罗德里赫徐徐住脚，微侧过身子，尽力让自己的回答显得若无其事一些。

「还不是时候。」

五步之遥的身前有一扇不知何时敞开半边的老旧木门。门板看上去又脆又薄，也许几次冲击就能使之变成一堆柴火。

透过门扉，略显凌乱的货架隐约可见。一名双手环抱账本的年轻员工正挨箱挨柜检查货单，却在起身的间隙偷偷瞟来一眼，紧张得嘴唇发白。他对着罗德里赫眨眨眼，让出一条笔直的通路来——瞧瞧这些机敏的百姓，同样的伎俩在东德一样适用，似乎他们生来就知道怎样在深渊中寻路。

但音乐家不敢松懈，这点把戏阻挡不了身后秘密警察的脚步，他唯一能做的是……

“嗤啦——”

最后一页能看清报道的纸片也化作了灰白碎屑，虚虚团成拳状。

“请您转身，松开手，别继续磨蹭了！”听不出口音的低哑嗓音再度催促着。

衣料磨擦声，皮带搭扣的碰撞声……近在咫尺，又仿佛音乐厅中的回响，压抑着粗暴的制服，押送与审讯。

不能再等下去了。

罗德里赫陡然回过身去，如蚊虫一般细小纷杂的纸屑打着旋儿扑向来者，宛如一场小型的风雪。

一双赤色的眼瞳霎时间腾起怒焰，烧尽了周身无力的障眼——这是罗德里赫甩上屋门前最后瞥见的。下一刻，一颗子弹狠狠穿透门板，嵌入他上一秒心脏所在的位置。

木门应声崩裂，连带着不堪重负的货架一起倒地，满室狼藉。

始作俑者无知无觉，他在一众主妇的惊呼声中自前门奔至店外，踏上另一条不熟悉的街道。

消防栓的前侧停着一辆巡检的警车，驾驶室内大腹翩翩的警员看上去正要点上一支香烟。罗德里赫希望他一会儿不会失手烧着了裤子。

平生第一次，他也学会了打趣他人的窘迫。

* * *

这是个舒适的黄昏，没有乞丐、扒手或者什么惹人嫌的流氓混账需要被马上逮捕拘留，通勤的警察最爱这样的日子，代表他可以敞开车门，任由烟草的薄烟袅袅升空。

直到他看见一个碎步踉跄的年轻人径自冲过来，钻入副驾驶，摇上了嘎吱作响的玻璃窗。

他在震惊之余不由得感叹：这人看起来居然还有那么一点游刃有余，如果他身上的高级西装没有褶皱的话。

“请您听好，我是德累斯顿国立交响乐团的乐手罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，请您马上开车送我到此市的警察总局，我以名誉做担保！”

音乐家偏过头去凝视警车的后视镜，并不看向驾驶座上的司机，眼中映出的尽是银发斯塔西不断靠近的身影。

他已经能看清楚了，那个人的眼眸是红色的，与他的发色无比相称，如同鲜亮却没有温度的火。被这样的眼睛监视着一举一动，就好像红色的政权真的拥有神识，透过那男人无声地震怒着一样。

罗德里赫听到了他的怒吼，与自身无言的尖叫杂糅在一处。

满头大汗的警察神情闪烁不定，手忙脚乱地挂挡，狠狠将离合器踩到底。

“您要知道，很快在墙的那一侧，您就要身败名裂了，哪里还有担保的名誉！”

不仅是身败名裂那么简单。罗德里赫痛苦地回想起乐手们神色中的忧郁，还有那些止不住的窃窃私语。

停，就此打住吧！别再想了，你承担不了回忆的责任！

发动机的轰鸣掩盖了他颤抖的喘息。后视镜中的银发男人逐渐远去，转瞬消失在转角的路灯之后。

沸腾的血液不再炙烤他的神经，罗德里赫在高度紧张的余韵里听到了自己擂鼓一般作响的心跳。

半拍一下，是能够透支精神力的生命颤音。

他的脑中则是血红一片，狼一般的目光刺透时空撕扯着万千思绪，炸出一整篇惨不忍睹的不和谐音。

“您……您还好吗？我要不要在前面停一下给您……”

我很不好。罗德里赫睁大了双眼，视线无法从后视镜移开。从那里他看到沿街蹦跳玩耍的孩童，看到阳光下五彩斑斓的玻璃橱窗，看到手提公文包行色匆匆的中年审计员……这样的浮光掠影也只能存在于飞驰而过的汽车后视镜中，一旦停下，破碎的乐章便会卷土重来，掀起苦楚而钝痛的狂澜。

我很不好……短短四个字噎得他呼吸困难。

罗德里赫深吸一口气，再出声时已经恢复了大半清明。

“不，不用了…您继续开下去就好了…会好的。”

“您也……您也是。我们都是。都会好的。”

司机干巴巴地吐出几句安慰，悄无声息地在广场边缘调转了方向，自然而然朝着市政大楼开去。街道两侧的小楼不断退去，他们似乎永远不曾前进，这条路也似乎永无止尽。

罗德里赫默不作声，用右手撑着额头，在一片茫然中闭上了眼。

**FIN.**


End file.
